ArnoldxHelga: a true love story
by MariaJuliaSantanaSilva
Summary: In this fanfiction of Nicktoon: Hey Arnold, Arnold Shortman and Helga Pataki are in the love, considered are boyfriend and girlfriend, but, this time, after 1 year in the love, Arnold make a propose for Helga to marries, because, we want together forever, and Helga accepts, and they married, and make a family, this story is becomes a true love story?
1. Chapter 01

**Hi guys, what's up? I'm Maria Júlia Santana da Silva from my channel of YouTube, for everyone no know this, months before, I created my account here in FanFiction, but, I'm not used this account, but, now I'm use this account to make Fanfictions of Nicktoons, about drama, humor, romance and friendship, well, my first fanfiction is about a true story of famous ship of Nicktoon Hey Arnold: Arnold Shortman and Helga G. Pataki, this fanfiction is called: ArnoldxHelga: a true love story, in this first chapter, is about 10 years later, Arnold and his friends they founded the Arnold parents, Arnold is happy now, they founded his parents around this years, but, Arnold have a little crush in Helga, since Helga are kissed Arnold in Hey Arnold: The Movie, this are simple passage of this first chapter, so, shall we go for the first chapter, let's go!**

 **Hey Arnold! are property for own respective owners, not me**

 **Chapter 01: A beginning of love**

 **Arnold Shortman is happy, because of the 10th anniversary, they are founded his parents ten years later, in November 23, 2017, Arnold and his friends, founded the Arnold parents in San Lorenzo, around this years, Arnold is now are one teenager, is love his parents, and his grandparents, and his friends, in the another side of the city, Helga is crazy of love, in the Helga's secret love room, is in the love because of Arnold, with his necklace, with Arnold's photo in the hands.**

 **-Helga Pataki: Arnold Shortman, I want to be mine forever, I want marry you, and I want to have children with you, my sweetie football head, I'm not hate you, I'm say: I love you, I have an idea, I'll reverse a dinner for myself and Arnold in the restaurant, for our love date, tomorrow, at 7:15, and I'm doing to reveal to Arnold, that I love him forever, and he's going to tell me: Helga, do you want to be my girlfriend forever?, and I answer: yes, my sweetie football head, and Arnold and me for the first time in our relationship, we kissing in love.**

 **Helga is crying at that moment, imagining the lovely time with Arnold in the restaurant.**

 **-Helga Pataki: Ok, ok, okay, I'm stop to cry, tomorrow, Arnold Shortman, I want to be mine forever, because of love...**

 **Helga is doing to sleep now, in the moment from those night, in the next day, Helga invites Arnold for a dinner in the restaurant of this night, Arnold is surprised for this, Arnold not know about Helga making this surprise.**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Why Helga are making this surprise for me, well, this are a date, this are a surprise date, well, I'm buy chocolate candies, flowers and one valentine's card, Helga likes me? how? Mom and dad, grandma and grandpa, I'm see you guys later, I have compromises today.**

 **-Helga Pataki: My plan is doing correct, today, is time to say to Arnold, in the date, I'm thinking around this years about, why I love much Arnold Shortman.**

 **Arnold are have chocolate candies, flowers and one valentine's card for the date, but, Arnold's grandpa questioned Arnold in this moment.**

 **-Grandpa Phil: Arnold, what's is that, you are cool with one smoking, chocolate candies, flowers and one valentine's card, you are doing for a date tonight?**

 **Arnold answered in this moment**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Yes, grandpa, I'm gonna doing for a date, with Helga...**

 **-Grandpa Phil: With Helga?, this is nice, you must open the heart for Helga, for to gonna to be love's Helga forever, I'm contested your grandma, in the year's ago, and I'm married with your grandma, and good luck with the date, Arnold.**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Thank you, grandpa...**

 **Helga is waiting for Arnold for the date, in the 7:15, Arnold are in the restaurant now, with chocolate candies, flowers and one valentine's card, Helga is in the table, with the menu from the restaurant, Arnold is sitted in the chair, with Helga's and Arnold's table.**

 **-Helga Pataki: Do you, Arnold order food for us?**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Yes.**

 **-Waiter: You we want to order for the dinner, sr?**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Yes, I'm order spaghetti with grape's juice, for me and Helga.**

 **-Waiter: Okay.**

 **-Helga Pataki: We are so cute, Arnold.**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Yes, I'm, I have chocolates candies, flowers, and one valentine's card for you, Helga.**

 **-Helga Pataki: Thanks, my little cutest Arnold.**

 **-Waiter: The dinner, sr.**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Thanks.**

 **Arnold and Helga they are eating spaghetti together, in the moment ended eating spaghetti, Arnold and Helga they are kissed with the spaghetti**

 **-Arnold Shortman and Helga Pataki: Ooopps...**

 **Helga they questioned Arnold to say to Arnold in this moment...**

 **-Helga Pataki: Arnold...**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Yes, Helga...**

 **-Helga Pataki: I have one thing to say... I love you my sweetie football head**

 **-Arnold Shortman: What?, say this again.**

 **-Helga Pataki: I love you, Arnold, I love you...**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Helga, I love you too, my lemon puddin'.**

 **Arnold and Helga they are kissed in the public, and Arnold say to Helga for to gonna your girlfriend.**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Helga...**

 **-Helga Pataki: Yes, my sweetie...**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Helga, do you want to be my girlfriend forever?**

 **-Helga Pataki: Yes, my sweetie football head!**

 **For the first time ever, Arnold Shortman and Helga Pataki they are Boyfriend and Girlfriend.**

 **Chapter 02 is coming...**


	2. Chapter 02

**Hey everyone, Maria Júlia is here, with Chapter 02 of my Hey Arnold! fanfiction: ArnoldxHelga: a true love story, well, let's go with Chapter 02!**

 **Hey Arnold! is are property for own respective owners, not me**

 **Previously in ArnoldxHelga: a true love story...**

 **Arnold is invited by Helga, for a date in the restaurant, for Helga says to Arnold, she's loves Arnold and to gonna to be Arnold's girlfriend, in the Arnold's and Helga's date in the restaurant, Arnold orders spaghetti and grape juice, but, in the moment Arnold and Helga they are eating spaghetti, they are kissed, in the year's ago, in 2002: in the Hey Arnold: The Movie, Arnold and Helga they are kissed, but, they are the second kiss for Arnold and Helga in this year's in 2027, and Helga say to Arnold, Helga loves Arnold, and Arnold and Helga they are kissed in the public of restaurant, and Arnold questioned to Helga, to gonna to be Arnold's girlfriend, and Helga accept, and Arnold Shortman and Helga G. Pataki of first time, are boyfriend and girlfriend.**

 **Chapter 02: The 1 year of love and the marriage of Arnold Shortman and Helga G. Pataki**

 **Arnold and Helga they are kissed in the restaurant in the public and they turned boyfriend and girlfriend, and they started the relationship, during 1 year, during this relationship, Arnold and Helga they are in the love, sending love messages in the smartphones, lovely dates, flowers and kisses, well, in the one seriously day, Arnold are send one message to Helga saying...**

 _ **"Helga, please come here to my house in the 6:30, I have one surprise for you and your relationship, making 1 year birthday in this year" -Arnold Shortman.**_

 **Helga is surprised, our boyfriend Arnold Shortman, invites Helga to for a surprise and Arnold's and Helga's relationship, at Arnold's House.**

 **-Helga Pataki: Arnold invited me, for a surprise for me and your relationship, making 1 year birthday in this year, good, well, which dress I use in the surprise? Let's see... red dress, no, green dress, no, pastel blue dress, yes is perfect, I'm use this dress in the Arnold's surprise.**

 **6:30, Helga is in the Arnold's House for the surprise, with the pastel blue dress, and one ponytail in the hair, Helga is excited of Arnold's surprise for Arnold's and Helga's relationship, making 1 year, and for Helga.**

 **-Helga Pataki: Arnold, we are you? come here my sweetie football head, I'm ready of surprise you are making, my sweetie football head.**

 **Helga sees the Arnold's shadow, in the wall, where's is on Arnold's room.**

 **-Helga Pataki: Arnold, is you?**

 **In the moment Arnold answered to Helga, saying.**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Come here, Helga, enter in the my room for the surprise.**

 **-Helga Pataki: Okay.**

 **Helga is entered in the Arnold's room, and Helga are seeing, what are the Arnold's surprise, and Arnold says.**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Happy 1 year of your relationship, for you and me!**

 **-Helga Pataki: Arnold, is this are the best surprise ever, I seen in my life forever!**

 **In the table, have food, drinks, candies, and savory's for the surprise.**

 **After the surprise, Arnold have one more surprise for Helga, with little box, have one ring with pretty diamond, Arnold questioned to Helga.**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Helga, you do to be my wife, forever?**

 **Helga answered to Arnold's question.**

 **-Helga Pataki: Yes, my sweetie football head.**

 **Arnold and Helga they are kissed, happy to marries in 10 days for the marriage, 10 days later, in** **those day, are the Arnold's and Helga's marriage, Arnold and Helga, they are excited to gonna to be married, in the church, Arnold with Gerald, the best friend of Arnold, is waiting Helga for starts the marriage, but, everyone Arnold meets, the Arnold's parents, Arnold's grandparents, Arnold's friend's, and Helga family, is in the marriage, Arnold is questioned Gerald, Helga is to come here, to start the marriage.**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Gerald, when Helga comes here now, I'm not gonna wait for much time.**

 **-Gerald: Look, Arnold, Helga is coming.**

 **The marrige music is started, when Helga is coming, with beautiful bride dress, beautiful shoes, beautiful eyes, and beautiful bride flowers, and priest are started the marriage.**

 **Priest: You, Arnold Shortman, you do accept Helga G. Pataki as your wife?**

 **Arnold Shortman: I do.**

 **Priest: And you, Helga G. Pataki, you do accept Arnold Shortman as your husband?**

 **Helga Pataki: I do.**

 **Priest: I declares Arnold Shortman and Helga G. Pataki as husband and wife**

 **Arnold and Helga they are kissed in the marriage, in the moment Helga throwing the flowers to drop, and who's got the flowers, is Phoebe, the best friend of Helga, and Arnold and Helga they are exited in the church, entered the car, saying the car outside: Just Married, Arnold and Helga is starts a new life as husband and wife forever...**

 **Chapter 03 is coming...**


	3. Chapter 03

**Hi, sorry for everyone are waiting of Chapter 03, I'm are planning the chapter 03, to after, I'm post here, well, let's go with Chapter 03!**

 **Hey Arnold! is are property for own respective owners, not me**

 **Previously in ArnoldxHelga: a true love story...**

 **Arnold invites Helga for a surprise from Arnold's and Helga relationship making 1 year, in the Arnold's house in 6:30, Helga not know the Arnold's surprise is in Arnold's room, Helga entered in the Arnold's room, and Helga are liked the surprise of Arnold in the 1 year birthday of Arnold's and Helga's relationship, Arnold in the moment are have other surprise of Helga: the propose of Arnold's and Helga's marriage, and Helga accepted, and Arnold and Helga they are married.**

 **In this chapter, Helga are discovered are pregnant of Arnold's baby, with 18 days of pregnancy, Arnold and Helga they are very happy with this surprise, having children for to first time, on ultrasound, they find that they are doing to have a baby boy, but, the Arnold's and Helga's baby, are have the football head format, likes the Arnold's football head format, what will happen during Helga's pregnancy?**

 **Chapter 03: Helga's Pregnancy**

 **Helga did not feel well during these days, married to Arnold, she vomited several times and having several stomach pains, later she discovered something happier in her life: she was pregnant with Arnold's baby, Helga told her husband Arnold about her being pregnant with Arnold's baby and that they would have the baby in nine months.**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Helga, this are the best surprise ever, a little baby for this family is a great idea ever, you will gonna a great mommy!**

 **-Helga Pataki: Really?**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Sure, honey! and me, I'm gonna a great daddy!**

 **-Helga Pataki: Oh, Arnold... I'm gonna a mommy and you, a daddy of our little baby, this are sweet!**

 **-Arnold Shortman: But, Helga...**

 **-Helga Pataki: Yes...**

 **-Arnold Shortman: We do not know if it's a boy or a girl.**

 **-Helga Pataki: Sweetie, boy or girl, I'm pregnant with our little and precious baby.**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Okay, honey, I'll make an ultrasound appointment next week to find out if it's a boy or a girl.**

 **-Helga Pataki: Okay, my sweetie football head.**

 **The day came, what time Arnold and Helga would find out on ultrasound, whether it's a boy or a girl.**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Come on, Helga, we do not want to miss the appointment, to find out if our baby is a boy or a girl.**

 **-Helga Pataki: I'm coming, sweetie.**

 **Arnold and Helga get in the car to go to the hospital for ultrasound appointment to find out if Arnold's and Helga's baby is a boy or a girl.**

 **In the hospital, Arnold and Helga went into the ultrasound room, to find out if their baby is a boy or a girl.**

 **-Doctor: Hello Mr. Shortman and Mrs. Shortman, I am the doctor who will examine the sex of your baby in this ultrasound, for you to find out if it is a boy or a girl.**

 **-Arnold Shortman and Helga Pataki: Okay.**

 **The doctor is examining Helga's belly, to better see the baby on the screen, until the baby's first images appear.**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Look, Helga, our baby is so cute, so it's a...**

 **-Arnold Shortman and Helga Pataki: A boy?**

 **-Doctor: You will have a beautiful baby boy, but, wait a minute, your baby of yours has the format of football head.**

 **-Arnold Shortman and Helga Pataki: What, our baby have the format of football head!?**

 **-Doctor: Yes.**

 **-Helga Pataki: Arnold, our baby have the format of football head? it means, it looks a lot like, sweetie.**

 **-Arnold Shortman: I did not know that honey, but, our son will have a football head shape, just like me, is not that good news, my honey?**

 **-Helga Pataki: Sure, my sweetie!**

 **Arnold and Helga leave the hospital, imagining the future with their future baby boy, until that moment, Helga asks a question to Arnold.**

 **-Helga Pataki: Arnold...**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Yes, honey...**

 **-Helga Pataki: If our baby is going to have the shape of football head, just like you my dear, it will still be our baby, right?**

 **-Arnold Shortman: Yes, it will still be our dear and beloved baby.**

 **-Helga Pataki: Okay, sweetie...**

 **Chapter 04 is coming...**


End file.
